The present invention relates to in-line skates, and in particular to in-line skates wherein the boot size is adjustable to accommodate different foot sizes.
In-line skating has become a popular recreational pastime, especially for children. However, children have growing feet, and to enjoy in-line skating the skates should properly fit the child's feet. Of course with growing feet, a new pair of skates must be purchased as the child's feet grow, sometimes on an annual basis.
The following patent describes in-line skates wherein the boot size is adjustable or the length of the in-line skate is adjustable to accommodate a different boot size:
Inventor Patent No. Sartor et al. 5,408,763 Meibock et al. 5,452,907 MacPhail 5,459,949 Lee 5,484,149 Lu 5,645,288 Olson et al. 5,678,833 Huang 5,741,018 Klamer et al. Re. 32,346